Jorge Rivera vs. Travis Lutter
The fight was Travis Lutter's first loss. The Fight The first round began. Rivera landed a leg kick. Lutter got a double to half-guard after catching that kick nicely. Rivera swept on top to guard after the crowd chanted his name. Rivera defended an armbar and then a triangle. He stood and let Lutter up. He stuffed a single. Rivera landed a left hook. They clinched there. Lutter landed an uppercut inside. Lutter pulled butterflies. Rivera stood after a bit. Rivera landed a right cross. They clinched. Rivera broke with a right hand and another and another and they clinched once again. Rivera broke with a trio of right hands. He landed another right and another and stuffed a pair of singles before they even began. He stuffed a double before it began. Rivera landed a left hook inside. Lutter kneed the body. They broke. Rivera stuffed a double, Lutter pulled guard. Rivera passed to half-guard after a bit. He landed a right hand. They eventually stood to the clinch, Rivera was stuffing a double, Lutter switched to a single, he got it almost. He... had it to half-guard. Ten. The first round ended. Lutter had a mouse under his right eye. The second round began and they touched gloves. Rivera landed a right hand. They clinched. They broke away. Rivera stuffed a single. Nope, Lutter got it to half-guard. Rivera defended the instep pass. Lutter passed to side control. He defended a close kimura from the bottom. Lutter landed a body shot. Rivera defended the stepover. Lutter passed to north-south, nope back to side control. He landed a body shot once more. Lutter worked to isolate the arm for a kimura. He really was trying for it. He lost it. Lutter stepped over and mounted. Lutter landed three left hands and another. Rivera gave up the back with both hooks there. Lutter trapped the arm with his leg and worked towards an armbar. Rivera turned right into the armbar. Rivera turned out to guard with a right hand. Lutter had a tight triangle now. Ten. Rivera turned out and had the back. He landed a right hand in under as Lutter pulled half-guard and ate another right hand after the bell as the second round ended. The third round began and they touched gloves. Lutter looked tired. Rivera stuffed a double and turtled him up. He landed five right hands to the body and head, and four more. Lutter stood eating a pair of right hands as they circled. Lutter ducked a high kick and hugged the leg. Rivera turned and stood to the clinch still defending the single. Rivera looked frustrated. He turtled Lutter up. Lutter kept working for a single. He was defending a guillotine. The referee stood them back up. Rivera dropped Lutter with a right hand. He dropped back for a guillotine to half-guard. Lutter was defending. Both were exhausted. Rivera pulled gurd with it. He lost the guillotine. The referee paced. Hmm. Wow. Hmm. Come on. Hmm. The referee stood them up. Rivera dropped Lutter with a right hand and landed rights and lefts in under and Lutter rolled and ate another right and the referee stopped it.